


After

by yourfearlessleader



Series: Before, During, and After [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Crying, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, starts cracky then gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: After they try to kill Vanya, after the apocalypse, after they jump through time to avoid it, after they survive and make up and a million and one other things, here they are.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again at krispy kreme
> 
> I don't have a clue fully how or what happens after they jump in this fic but maybe they went forward? maybe allisons voice didnt come back and they didnt fix everything, but theyre trying to rebuild and thats ok. or maybe its an alternate timeline idk it was just an excuse to write emotional fucking and funny klaus dialogue
> 
> this is a little cracky then it gets kinda sad sorry

 

 

 

After they try to kill Vanya, after the apocalypse, after they jump through time to avoid it, after they survive and make up and a million and one other things, here they are.

 

Klaus enters the front room where Diego is uncomfortably sharpening his knives. He sips from a mug of coffee and seems remarkably chipper considering everything that’s happened, and considering the muffled thumping sounds that are coming from the next room.

 

‘Ah,’ Klaus exclaims after an obnoxious slurp. ‘Nothing like a bit of incest in the morning.’

 

Diego throws him a look that says _just because we know what’s happening does not mean we have to talk about it._

 

‘Must be weird for them though, right? Cause of Allison’s y’know..’

 

He gestures at his throat and it’s increasing Diego’s discomfort, so he turns back to his knives. While he’s very happy for them getting their shit together after all this time, he kind of wishes it was happening in a soundproof place miles and miles away from him and his high functioning ear drums. He also wishes that Klaus wasn’t there to exacerbate things, like he always does.

 

Klaus however, sits in the chair opposite and puts his mug down.

 

‘I mean, like, would she be all-‘

 

He mimics the sign language they’ve been trying to learn for her. Unfortunately Klaus isn’t known for paying attention so he just signs ‘monkey’ a whole bunch of times and uses other probably non-ASL approved crude hand gestures to punctuate his point.

 

‘Don’t be gross, Klaus.’

 

Klaus grins and takes a sip from his coffee. He waggles his eyebrows.

 

‘So, d’you wanna get in on it?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘On the old sibling on sibling action?’

 

Diego wrinkles his nose like he’d rather die. ‘With Allison and Luther?’

 

Klaus makes a dramatic noise and puts down his mug.

 

‘No, you pleb, with me, with me! They’re getting all the fun and apparently I can’t even leave this house because “we need to make sure we don’t start the apocalypse again, Klaus”. Even though Five is allowed to fuck about all over the place doing God knows what. And, while we’re on the subject, I’m pretty sure I’ve become a murderer. I’ve just murdered myself from the past. Where did the old me go?’ He gestures wildly about the room. ‘I didn’t go to a real school, Diego, the principles of time travel don’t make any sense to me!’

 

During this Klausian diatribe, Diego has slowly recoiled back into his chair. ‘Yeah..’, he says carefully, ‘that’s a lot to process, Klaus, but can we just rewind back to the part where you wanted us to fuck for a second?’

 

Klaus leans forward, eyes flashing.

He puts his elbows on the table and frames his face with his hands, all sweet and doll-like. He even bats his lashes and Diego wants nothing more than to poke him in the eye.

 

‘Oh, why?’ Klaus says in a husky voice. ‘You wanna?’

 

Diego points a knife at him. ‘No, dude, that’s the last thing I want to do with you.’

 

Klaus sits back again and huffs. ‘Well it pretty much IS the last thing you can do with me. We’ve done everything else.’

 

Diego blanches, because in all their years, even after all the shit they’ve been through, they’ve never actually talked about what happened between them while they were in the Academy.

 

‘What do you m-mean,’ he stammers. ‘That was just messing around. I’m not gay, Klaus.’

 

Rolling his eyes, Klaus says, ‘We’re all a little gay, Diego, don’t be so obtuse.’

 

He reaches a hand over the table, lays his palm on top of Diego’s, gently stroking the inside of his wrist like he used to.

 

‘It doesn’t have to mean anything,’ Klaus says causally, dangerously, changing tact.

 

Somehow it works though, because the look of their skin together throws Diego back and he finds himself compelled to say something soft to Klaus, to take back his initial defensiveness. But when he opens his mouth, the bastard pinches the tender skin hard and cackles as Diego smacks his hand away.

 

Klaus gets up with his coffee and pats Diego on the shoulder.

 

‘If you decide you aren’t not gay, I’ll be in my room, jerking off to our brother and sister banging.’

 

He leaves Diego alone with that thought, much to Diego’s chagrin, and now he can’t continue cleaning the knives without seeing Klaus’ hand on his, or imagining that hand on his cock.

 

Thing is, Diego remembers what they used to before they left the Academy, when Klaus would slip into his bedroom late at night after the ghosts came calling, or when Diego was too wound up to sleep. And truth be told, he does miss it, the unspoken closeness he shared with Klaus was a comfort. They didn’t need to ask, to explain, the other always just knew.

 

He wonders what it would be like this time.

 

Diego’s stomach flip flops and he lets out a deep breath. Curiosity killed the cat and all.

 

He gets up and makes his way toward Klaus’ room.

 

-

 

Klaus kicks his feet under the rug where he’s absolutely not waiting for Diego. The thumping from Allison and Luther’s room has stopped so now he’s getting a little bored. He’s pondering giving up and just getting off in the shower when he hears Diego approaching. He jumps up, hiding in the shadows of an alcove and takes his brother by surprise just before Diego gets outside his room.

 

‘I knew you couldn’t resist me.’

 

Diego jumps a mile, his superhero sleuthing clearly not at its best right now, and Klaus’ shit eating smirk definitely isn’t helping.

He suddenly grabs Klaus by the front of his shirt and backs him up into the darkness.

 

Klaus breathes him in, their proximity already getting his blood moving south.

 

‘Mm, this is familiar.’

 

‘Shh.’

 

The door to Vanya’s room opens and she walks off down the hallway, disappearing round the corner. They wait until it’s clear she’s not coming back.

 

‘Are you going to fuck me here?’ Klaus whispers. ‘Going to be honest it’s a little cramped, not to mention we might get caught. Well, unless exhibitionism’s your thing.’

 

He trails off, trying and failing to cover his nervousness, his breathlessness with Diego crowded against him.

 

Diego likes that chink in his armour, wants to break into that vulnerability so he knows that he isn’t alone in being shit scared of this. Because this isn’t going to be like what they did as teenagers, they’re older, they’ve been through a lot, and the air between them has a different taste of electricity to it.

 

Klaus licks his lips and while Diego watches the movement, his face remains as inscrutable as ever when he wants it to be.

 

‘Why do you want to do this now?’

 

Klaus gives a weak shrug. He wants to rub his face against Diego’s, feel the scruff of his stubble in other places too.

 

‘Because it would be hot?’

 

‘Yeah? What else?’

 

Diego closes the gap between them a little more, feeding off watching Klaus’ composure slipping bit by bit.

 

‘Because I don’t want to be alone. Because I miss you… and us.’

 

Diego leans in even closer, their lips just barely brushing as they breathe, and Klaus makes a high pitched panicky noise.

 

‘ _Please_ , Diego,’ he whispers.

 

Then Diego pulls away.

 

‘Get in the room.’

 

-

 

Klaus sits at the top of the bed, feeling strangely unmoored. He suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hands and his stomach tingles with a nervous excitement which is weird considering this is his brother, they know each other, and he’s been with him (kind of) in pretty much every single sexual encounter Klaus has ever had - which is a lot.

 

‘It’s been a long time. Since, y’know...’ Klaus says lightly.

 

Diego locks the door and starts to unclip his belt. He eyes Klaus on the bed, raises a brow.

 

‘You remember what you’re doing?’

 

’Insert tab A into slot B and all that jazz. Painting by numbers for me at this point.’

 

Klaus feels like he’s a step behind Diego so he shuffles down to start sliding off his leggings. He’s always felt better when he’s naked and he needs to claw some confidence back. He still can’t quite believe he got Diego here. He might start hyperventilating.

 

‘What about you Mr. I’m Not Gay? You remember what’s going on in this here pants department?’

 

Diego gets to the bed, now shirtless, and starts unzipping his own pants. He looks down at Klaus for a moment, flushed and just as pretty as always.

 

‘Take your clothes off, Klaus, and we’ll find out.’

 

Instant boner. Klaus immediately starts wrestling to get his stupidly tight leggings off his ankles.

 

‘Don’t need to tell me twice.’

 

He stops when they’re both naked, pausing to take stock of Diego’s body, standing up to touch a gentle hand against the solidness of his brother’s defined chest.

 

‘This is nice. I don’t think we ever got properly naked all those other times.’

 

He crouches down so that he’s eye level with Diego’s cock.

 

‘Well hello. I’ve met you before, good to see you again.’

 

Diego rolls his eyes and grabs Klaus by the shoulders, hoisting him back up to stand and pushing him onto the bed.

 

‘He was winking at me, Diego!’

 

’Shut up, Klaus.’

 

He pushes Klaus’ legs apart roughly so he can get on the bed between them, but his voice is so disarmingly fond that Klaus does close his mouth momentarily.

 

Diego takes the opportunity to properly touch him, running his palms down his brother’s sides. His hands come to rest on Klaus’ hips, thumbs rubbing soothingly over the soft skin and jutting bone.

 

Klaus is so hard he thinks he’s going to explode. He holds his breath as Diego finally leans forward to line their dicks up and grind them against each other. He feels like he’s going to fly away or cry or say something horribly embarrassing because Diego is being so, so awfully gentle with him, and the last person to do that was Dave, and Dave is the last person that Klaus wants to think about before his rides his brother’s dick.

 

He clears his throat awkwardly. ‘Hey, this is cute and all, but are you going to fuck me or not?’

 

Diego blinks out of his reverie and sits back on his haunches. Something steels over his face and all the softness is gone.

He gestures at his cock, hard and wet with Klaus’ precome.

 

‘You want it, come get it.’

 

Klaus licks his lips and drags himself up to get lube. He throws a condom at Diego, who is at least game enough to put it on himself.

 

Diego jerks off steadily while he watches Klaus get ready. Klaus drizzles lube onto his fingers and reaches back to sit on them, arching his back to get that little bit deeper. He takes too many at once, the stretch burning, and his cock jumps and he groans when he presses on his prostate, precome leaking in thick beads down the underside and onto the bedsheet.

 

Klaus looks absolutely breathtaking like this, Diego thinks, squeezing himself in time with Klaus’ movement. He’s surprisingly toned for a junkie, and contorted in the half light, he looks almost like a carved marble statue.

 

‘C’mere,’ Diego tells him, sitting up to reach for his brother.

 

Klaus takes his fingers out with a shudder and knee walks until he’s poised over Diego’s cock and they’re face to face, sharing air. Klaus could kiss him, could break that unspoken rule for the first time. Diego is so strong and caring and Klaus loves his big dumb face so much. But he can’t do it, he can’t turn this into a moment.

 

Instead he makes Diego lie back, holds him in place and sinks down slowly, relishing the stretch of being filled, the slick drag on his insides, and the way Diego’s breathing catches. Klaus exhales deeply once he’s all the way seated, braces his hands on Diego’s abdomen and rocks a little, getting used to the thick feel of Diego finally inside him.

 

Diego looks just as blown away as Klaus feels, mouth open and eyes shiny, and Klaus can’t help but laugh.

 

’This is weird, right? It’s not just me.’

 

Diego sits up to wrap his arms tight around Klaus and buries his face into his scrawny shoulder.

 

‘Yeah it’s intense,’ he mumbles into Klaus’ skin, a little breathless, but not quite masking the weight of emotion in it.

 

He shifts them both to get better leverage and begins bouncing Klaus experimentally on his lap, shocking a strangled moan out of his brother and making him bend to bite at the junction of Diego’s neck. The bite turns to a gentle laving of tongue on skin, Klaus kissing Diego’s neck because he still can’t bear to try and kiss his mouth.

 

Diego rubs his back as he thrusts up into him. He’s always been easy on Klaus, seeing the fragile boy beneath the mask because some days it’s just like looking into a mirror.

 

When Klaus starts to shake, Diego moves him out from the wet crook of his neck and sees his eyes glassy with tears. Klaus wipes them away quickly.

 

‘Sorry, sorry. It’s not you. I’m having a good time, really. You have a great cock, Diego.’

 

Diego doesn’t say anything, just lowers Klaus onto his back and pulls out. He pushes at him to roll over and takes Klaus again once he’s lying on his front.

They’re pressed up tight, head to toe, Diego folding one of Klaus’ knees toward his chest so they’re almost spooning as they fuck.

 

‘You don’t have to hide from me,’ Diego says softly into Klaus’ ear, and picks up a bruising pace, snapping his hips and making Klaus cry out on a broken moan.

 

It’s earth-shattering. Klaus twists his fingers into the sheets, presses his face into the pillow and sobs wrack his entire body. He feels so overwhelmed and the situation is so fucked up, he doesn’t know how to stop crying. But Diego, who understands him better than anyone at the moment, lets him have what he needs.

 

Diego presses his forehead into Klaus’ back. He knows Klaus is thinking about Dave because he’s thinking about Eudora and his eyes are wet too and his heart feels heavy, bruised from carrying a pain around that he never learnt how to deal with.

 It’s not right, but he fucks into Klaus like he can make up for all the shit that’s happened to them, desperately sorry but still achingly hard because Klaus keeps moaning and clenching involuntarily around him, hot and tight and unbearably good.

 

Diego pours more lube between them and reaches to get a hand beneath Klaus to stroke him off, but Klaus stops him, instead dragging his wet hand up to his throat.

It makes Diego pause, slow grinding into where he figures Klaus’ prostate is by the low sounds he makes.

 

‘Are you sure?’ he whispers, kissing Klaus’ shoulder gently.

 

Klaus moans and nods and holds Diego’s hand around his neck. Diego tightens it, digs his wet fingers as much as he’s able to against Klaus’ windpipe.

 

It’s hot, the control that Klaus gives over to him, and the feeling of it zips through Diego, unexpectedly. He squeezes his hand in time with his thrusting, rolling his hips deep and hard and fast as he chases his orgasm. He wants to get Klaus off first though, wants to feel his brother coming from the inside.

 

Diego’s really nailing into him now, punching out little ah ah sounds from Klaus as he takes what’s given. Diego recognises those sounds even after all this time, and it turns him into liquid heat.

 

‘You close, Klaus? You gonna come for me?’

 

Klaus nods desperately, turning red and gasping beneath Diego’s hand but he doesn’t stop, keeps pressing it tighter and tighter until he shakes and shakes and then suddenly, Diego feels the release like a full body earthquake. Klaus lets go of Diego’s hand and takes a screaming gasp of air, tightening vicelike around Diego’s cock as he comes hard and wet and throbbing into the sheets.

 

Diego waits until Klaus has stopped shaking before starting to fuck him again, hard, spurred on by Klaus grabbing his thigh to press him closer. He puts his full weight on Klaus, buries his nose into the sweaty nape of his neck, breathing in his familiar smell that reminds him of home and comfort found in the dark. There’s a tingling in the base of his spine that he rides towards, grinding his hips, chasing that slick drag of Klaus around him.

 

His brother starts to murmur something into the pillow where he’s half pressed and Diego wants to hear him so he grabs at Klaus’ face to turn it.

 

‘Oh _fuck_ , Diego,’ he moans shakily underneath Diego’s grip, his voice rough and absolutely shot.

 

’Say it, Klaus. What were you saying?’

 

Diego is frantic now, snapping his hips, so close to the edge but holding out because he knows what Klaus was saying, _he knows_ , he just needs to hear it out loud.

 

‘I love you, fuck, I love you, Diego, you idiot.’

 

And Diego starts to laugh as he also starts to come, slamming in hard, digging his fingernails into Klaus’ skin as he shudders and comes, pulsing deep inside him for what feels like ages.

 

As soon as Diego’s finished, Klaus turns over and grabs him, still tense, pressing frantic, messy kisses all over his face. Diego moves, catches Klaus’ mouth with intent, and for a second time, the world stops. He kisses Klaus properly, filthily, all tongue and teeth and everything they should have done a long, long time ago.

 

Klaus moans into it, melts into it, never stopping kissing Diego while he drags their hands down desperately onto his cock. Diego makes a surprised sound when he feels that Klaus is still hard, but Klaus just digs one hand into Diego’s short hair and wraps their fingers together around his dick, both of them jerking him faster and faster until he comes a second time, breathless and flying in a different way to before. He moans brokenly into Diego’s mouth as he continues to kiss him through it, finally coming down, like an uncoiling spring, and Diego continues to stroke him through the aftershocks, smearing the wet over his brothers cock and stomach because he remembers, remembers like it was yesterday how Klaus always liked it messy when they jerked off.

 

They fall apart, panting and boneless. Klaus keeps a hand in Diego’s hair, petting him distractedly.

 

’That was…’

 

‘Yeah,’ Diego agrees.

 

He turns to face Klaus.

 

’Did you call me an idiot when you told me you loved me?’

 

Klaus pauses. ‘…yes. Yes I did, and I stand by it.’

 

After that, Diego kisses him again and it feels like coming home, it feels like starting again; not for the last time but it’s certainly close.


End file.
